Hermanas
by AngelaMort
Summary: Tuvieron que pasar una batalla del Santuario, dos guerras santas y el perdón de Atenea para que se volvieran a reunir, un reencuentro que tardaría cinco años en llegar. ::OneShot muy corto:::


**Hermanas**

Como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, la chica abrió de golpe sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro, sintió como el oxígeno recorría sus pulmones, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera respirado.

Dio otra bocanada de aire, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía un poco entumecida. Poco a poco empezó a tratar de movilizar su cuerpo, reaccionaba muy torpemente al intentar estirar sus brazos, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

Se llevó sus manos a su cara, comenzó a sentir lo tibio de su rostro.

Intentó levantarse, con esfuerzo lo hizo, seguía respirando fuertemente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, trató de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a su alrededor, por un momento se sintió confundida y bastante desorientada, su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, estaba en un cuarto vacío y con humedad, hasta que finalmente pudo reconocerlo, pudo reconocer que se encontraba en la habitación que la vio dormir varias noches en su estancia en el castillo de la Isla Espectro.

Trató de levantarse pero de inmediato sus frágiles piernas no lo soportaron y cayó al suelo.

_-¿Qué... qué pasa...?_ -murmuró sin entender todavía que hacía ahí.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y su mirada la agachó, viendo al piso, su mente viajó tiempo atrás.

Lo último que recordaba era aquella batalla contra aquel mocoso santo de bronce, que había accedido ella a pelear contra Seiya para recuperar el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, y que ese había sido el último encuentro de su vida, Seiya la había derrotado y ella fallecido en el acto, recordó la última vez que suspiró y después entró en un sueño eterno y frío.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el castillo, estaba débil y confundida ¿Acaso todo eso había sido solo un sueño?

La joven, que no era otra que Geist en un nuevo intento trató de levantarse y con éxito, se recargó en la pared y daba débiles pasos, finalmente había llegado a la ventana, se asomó y el luciente sol hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos, aún no acostumbrándose al magnífico brillo del astro rey, cuando finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo notar que el cielo era completamente azul, se veían las gaviotas volar y el mar tranquilo y hermoso, se podían escuchar las olas a lo lejos.

La joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules miró atónita el paisaje, un sentimiento de nostalgia le vino repentinamente y comenzó a llorar, en ese instante pudo entender todo.

_-¡No fue un sueño!_ -la chica soltó en llanto-_ ¡He vuelto a la vida! ¿Pero cómo? _

En ese instante, la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió, Geist trató de ponerse alerta pero aún no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, hasta que pudo notar una silueta familiar que había llegado. La pelinegra abrió por completo sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Entonces era cierto! -dijo la recién llegada- ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!

-¡Shaina!

La amazona de Ofiuco sin dudarlo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Geist no podía dejar de llorar.

Era curioso, desde que era una niña, la amazona de los abismos jamás había llorado en su vida, quien hubiese sido su maestra en su infancia la había enseñado a no mostrar esa parte débil, a que tenía que ser dura y fría, así que con esas ideas ella había crecido.

Ahora eso no importaba, porque estaba viva y veía a aquella mujer que había sido como su segunda maestra y hermana, la única de las amazonas que no la ignoraba y que la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

La cobra se quitó la máscara igual y no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Shaina ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Estoy confundida. -la pelinegra se secó las lagrimas, su corazón daba mil latidos por segundo- Yo estaba muerta.

-Casi todos han regresado, Geist.

-¿Cómo dices? -la vio atónita.

-Los caballeros dorados fueron los primeros en regresar -respondió la italiana, Geist no comprendía- Tu ya no vivíste para saberlo, después de tu muerte se desató la batalla en las 12 casas, los caballeros de bronce pelearon contra los caballeros de oro, la mitad de ellos pereció. Después hubieron guerras santas, la última más catastrófica fue la de Hades, todos perecieron menos los santos de bronce, June, Marin y yo.

Geist parpadeaba solamente, era increíble todo lo que había escuchado.

-Atenea peleó por ustedes también, ella los quería de vuelta.

-Incluso a mí -Geist derramó una lágrima más, tragó saliva- Después de todo lo que hice, después de haberla odiado ella... me tomó en cuenta. ¡Ni siquiera sé si lo merezco!

-Todos cometimos errores en el pasado, Geist, incluso yo, pero hoy puedes volver al Santuario.

-¿En... en verdad? -no lo creía- ¿En verdad ya no estoy exiliada?

Shaina asintió, Geist solo bajó la mirada con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.

-No le tengas miedo a la vida.

Geist no dijo nada, se notaba bastante preocupada.

-Y deja de pensar que no lo mereces, por algo has regresado, Atenea vio algo en ti que ni tu misma has visto.

Todo quedó en profundo silencio.

-Regresemos al Santuario.

-¿Y mis hombres? -preguntó repentinamente.

-¿Te refieres a...

-Medusa, Tuburón y Delfín. ¿Dónde están ellos?

Shaina guardó silencio,.

-No lo sé -finalmente respondió la amazona de Ofiuco- No los vi.

Geist suspiró preocupada.

-Supongo que regresarán después -solo murmuró.

Shaina asintió y ayudó a levantarla, poco a poco para que Geist acostumbrara a su cuerpo al movimiento de nuevo. Así que se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Oye Shaina, ¿Y entre los mocosos de bronce estaba Seiya?

-Sí.

-Ese zoquete, me dará gusto volver a verlo -rió divertida.

-No tienes remedio.

-Y ni lo tendré -respondió sarcásticamente- así moriré de nuevo. -Rió aún más.

-Hay tantas cosas que te tengo que contar -dijo Shaina finalmente.

-Si mi hermana -respondió ella- tenemos tiempo de sobra. Sonrió.

Atenea las estaría esperando en el Santuario, a ellas y a los guerreros que faltarían por regresar, no sabían que les esperaba en el futuro, seguramente habrían más enemigos al acecho, pero mientras no llegaban esos tiempos de caos, aprovecharían este lapso de paz y de reencuentro, después de todo ellas eran como hermanas.

**Nota**: Ya tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde cuando, ellas son mi sisTP por siempre.

Y la inspiración me llegó aún más al saber sobre Soul of Gold semanas atrás, me gusta pensar que no solo los dorados van a revivir.

En fin, los leo luego!


End file.
